


The Dungeon

by WorryinglyInnocent



Series: Fun in the Sun: Sizzling Smutlets [23]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dark Castle, Discussion of BDSM, Established Relationship, F/M, Light BDSM, NSFW, PWP, Smut, Smutlet, enchanted forest, mild bondage, sybian saddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 22:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19385464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorryinglyInnocent/pseuds/WorryinglyInnocent
Summary: Exploring the Dark Castle, Belle comes across as very interesting room in the dungeons and decides to give in to her curiosity regarding some of its contents. Rumpel is more than happy to give her instruction. Dark Castle, established relationship.NB:Mild bondage and discussion of BDSM.





	The Dungeon

 

Ever since Belle found the locked dungeon room, she’s been curious about what’s inside it. She knows that there isn’t a prisoner inside; she would have heard the tell-tale signs of life. Of course, that doesn’t rule out any _dead_ prisoners, but she doesn’t think that Rumpel is the sort to leave corpses lying around the place. Besides, the smell would be terrible. 

She asked Rumpel once what was inside, but he had waved away her question with the airy excuse of it not being anything she would be interested in. Naturally, this has only served to make Belle even more intrigued. 

She picks a day when Rumpel is out on a deal and not likely to be back for several hours, and she sets to work on the lock. It’s evidently an old room and the door has not been opened for some time. She’s certainly never seen Rumpel go in or out, but then he doesn’t need to use doors if he doesn’t want to, so he’s hardly an accurate barometer of the room’s use.

At last, the lock gives under her hairpins and Belle pushes the door open, entering with her candle and looking around for lamp brackets on the walls. Once the place is fully illuminated, her first instinct is to recoil, because at first glance, the place resembles a torture chamber. All different kinds of contraptions in wood and metal and leather; there are straps and chains everywhere. The more she looks, though, the more Belle comes to the conclusion that this is not a torture chamber. In fact, it’s for the exact opposite use. She’s read a few lines in a few books about the pleasure of pain and restraint, before snapping them shut and opening a window to try and calm her ferocious blush, attempting to ignore the thought of being bound at Rumpel’s mercy whilst he pleasures her relentlessly. Although he encourages her to be vocal about her likes and dislikes in their bedroom, she has never dared to suggest anything so adventurous, never believing that Rumpel would enjoy something like that. 

The existence of this room, however, makes her think twice about that. 

She moves around the contraptions, running her fingers over them and wondering what it would be like to use them, and her eyes alight on a saddle-like thing, a large and handsome leather cock standing proudly to attention in its centre. Belle’s mouth begins to water at the thought of riding it. She looks around, although she’s not sure who she’s looking for. Rumpel is far away on a delicate deal, and he never comes down here anyway. Or does he?

Shaking her head against the intrusive thoughts, Belle looks again at the saddle and its appendage, and she reaches up under her skirt and takes off her drawers before she can second guess herself, climbing up and straddling the saddle. It stretches her legs wide open, more a draft horse than a dainty mare, and it rocks like a horse’s motion as she moves on it. The leather is already warm and smeared with her juices, and Belle gives a little moan as she holds her sex open and begins to lower herself down onto the cock. It’s about the same thickness as Rumpel’s penis, but it’s longer, and the constant motion of the saddle rocking back and forth makes it difficult to get it in all the way. It’s touching her inside in all the right places but feeling so full and stretched is just not quite enough. The saddle rocks again and the cock hits her sweet spot deep inside, making her cry out with pleasure. The sweat is beading on her chest and forehead, and Belle groans, getting in a complete tangle as she unfastens her bodice and yanks it open, tearing her chemise in her desperate need to touch her breasts, pinching her nipples, rolling them under her palms. 

“Need some assistance, my dear?”

Belle’s eyes fly open and she looks over her shoulder to see Rumpel standing in the doorway of the room. He doesn’t look at all put out by her intrusion. Indeed, he looks rather pleased to see her like this if the bulge in his leathers is anything to go by. His eyes are dark with lust as he comes over to her. 

“Although, you’re doing very well by yourself, it must be said.” He places a hand on the saddle and the movement stops; Belle gives a groan of protest and wriggles her ass to try and get it going again. “I just think that you can get more out of it. There are stirrups, you know.”

He runs a hand down her bare calf and takes her foot, slipping her ankle into a leather restraint and tightening it. “Tell me to stop if you want me to stop,” he says, moving over to the other side. 

“Don’t stop,” Belle gasps. “Please don’t stop.”

With her feet strapped up as they should be, the angle of the cock inside her changes and Belle howls with the sensation of it, so very close to the edge. Her breasts are heaving in her ruined bodice, and a flick of Rumpel’s hand rips her clothes from her entirely, leaving her naked and panting on the saddle. 

“Now, let’s see, that should be better. Unless, of course, those pretty pink nipples of yours need further attention?”

“Yes, yes, please, Rumpel!”

“As my lady commands.” He climbs onto the saddle behind her, and the angle of her legs makes it so easy to lean back against him as it begins to move again. She can feel his hardness pressing into her backside and she rubs against him. 

“None of that now,” he says, pinching her nipples hard. “We’re focussing on you, since you were so desperate you started without me.” He keeps playing with her nipples, tugging and rubbing at them roughly, and the feeling shoots straight down to her clit. She goes to touch herself and tumble over that final peak at last, but Rumpel stops her, and presses one of his own fingers to her swollen pearl. 

Belle screams as she comes, sagging back against Rumpel’s solid weight behind her. Once she’s finally compos mentis again, Rumpel helps her off the saddle. Her channel clenches around nothing, feeling horribly bereft without the big cock inside her. She’ll be sore in the morning, but it will certainly be worth it. 

“I wondered when you’d finally get inside the dungeon,” Rumpel says conversationally as he transports them to their bedchamber and he lays her on the bed, beginning to massage her ankles where the straps held her in place. “I didn’t know if you would run screaming or decide to investigate.”

Belle looks at him through exhausted, pleasure-narrowed eyes. 

“There’s a lot more still to investigate,” she says. “Although I certainly enjoyed the saddle.”

Rumpel raises an eyebrow and undresses with a flick of his fingers, lying beside her. His cock is still hard, leaking fluid from the blood-dark tip, and Belle flops onto her side to cuddle in close against him and take his length in her hand, pumping him lazily until he spurts thick onto his belly. 

“What would you like to try next?” he asks, his voice raspy and undone. “Spread-eagled upside down on the St Andrew’s Cross whilst I lick your delicious pussy until you scream for mercy?”

“That sounds perfect.”

“Of, of course, you’re welcome to take the lead if you wish. I would happily submit to whatever explorations you desired.”

Belle remembers the harnesses and dildos she had seen in the room, and her mouth goes dry at the thought of reversing their roles. She can’t decide which she likes best, the idea of being tied up whilst Rumpel fucks her asshole, or the idea of tying him up and fucking his.

“I’m sure we’ll think of something mutually pleasurable.”

Whatever happens, Belle is very much looking forward to their next visit to the dungeon.

 


End file.
